A Little Snack
by Lady of Gryphons and Dragons
Summary: Bella does something stupid. Jasper gets mad. And Bella faces her fears.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something i thought of. Don't expect much of it, I as just a little spark in my mind that begged to be written.

Disclaimer: Do not own Edward nor Bella. They belong to their rightful owners, I only write for fun, no profit.

* * *

**A Little Snack**

"Bella…"

I smiled as we broke apart. Knowing what he was going to say, I pressed my face into his chest. Another night with my Edward, and another night of holding back.

"Shh…" I whispered into his ear before my lips found his again. The kiss became heated again. Oh my god, I love Edward so much. The way he smells, the way he hugs me, the way he touches me…

How infuriating! He caresses my face, the way he tucks those stray hairs behind my ears. His cold touch feels so good, and yet he never ventures farther, he never forgets the only commandment he hasn't broken yet.

My hands slip from his shoulders to his chest. Why must vampires be so perfect. I felt his muscles underneath my finger tips, my hands traveled into his already opened shirt.

I heard his growl against my lips. I felt his hands grab mine, and his mouth parted.

"Bella…" His eyes were black, but they were still beautiful.

"I know." I rested my head on his chest again. He hasn't been hunting lately, and I had to be careful. Even if I was careful, I would never be safe. Ha, me, Bella Swan, safe. Apart from my clumsy nature, my bad luck has out done it's self. If meeting mythical creatures wasn't enough, I had to fall in love with a werewolf and a vampire. My lover, and my friend, Edward and Jake.

Something crossed my mind. When someone is on a diet, they usually stick to it pretty well. And Edward was on a pretty big diet. So wouldn't it be fair, if he, just like everybody else, cheated? Just a snack, a little one.

"Edward stop breathing." He looked at me and I could read those eyes as well as he could read minds. He was wishing he could read mine.

"Please?" I begged with my eyes.

I felt his chest stop moving.

"Could you close your eyes?" Again he only questioned with his eyes before obeying. He really had no clue what I was going to do. My heart began to speed up, I could already hear him in my mind. "Bella no." His voice growled in anger. It rang in my head. I had to shake that. I closed my eyes and slowly pressed my bottom lip against my teeth.

I had to stop breathing too, the smell of rust and salt would make me dizzy.

I trusted Edward, and we are in love. I found a layer of skin and began to peel it off my lips. Feeling a slight sting I stopped. Looking to make sure Edward was still not breathing, I began to move to his lips again.

Finally, I tasted the familiar liquid. I quickly pressed my lips against his. Again the kiss quickly became passionate, but then he went still. I could feel it. If Edward was ever stone it was now. He was tense, not moving, not breathing, he was as cold stone. It last only a second.

Then faster than I could react, I felt his teeth. He was right. I couldn't escape. I couldn't fight him off. He was the perfect predator. The lamb felt in love with the lion.

What a stupid lamb.


	2. Chapter 2

I have countinued. I blame Kaleb.

* * *

I was never asleep. But my eyes were not open. I could hear and feel everything around me. And yet I was numb. I was numb to everything, and my eyelids were heavy, really heavy.

"Bella, love?"

"Mm." I couldn't open my eyes but I knew I was in a pair of arms.

"Darling?"

"Edward, your warm." I realized, I didn't have to open my eyes. I was in Edward's embrace. It was softer and warmer than usual.

I felt him chuckle.

"Edward, can vampires get sick?" I murmered. I was sure Edward wasn't as cold and as hard as he used to be. It worried me.

"Love, open your eyes."

I wanted to, but first I had to remember what happened. I couldn't. I felt his hand graze my cheek. My eyes fluttered open.

And there was my god. His wonderful face, and-

I had to blink. And make myself blink a couple of more times. I thought I had twenty-twenty vision, despite the fact that I tripped and fell all the time. But I couldn't deny that I was seeing so much better then I had before.

I was like switching from cable to HD tv.

Then I felt his lips crash against mine. How could I not resist his touch? But as we kissed, and my hands flew all over his body, I got butterflys. Never had Edward felt so soft, so warm, so... _human._

"Forgive me Bella." He murmured, resting his lips on my collarbone.

"For what-" I lifted my hand to stroke his hair. It was painful hearing his musical voice beg forgiveness. I gazed at my hand. My nails were _perfect._ No chips, scratches, I looked like I had just come from a nail salon. Then I focused on my skin. It was the lightest I had ever seen it.

"You bit me." I spoke it in a stunned voice. It seemed like he had simply pinched me the way I said it. But realization hit home. That was why Edward was so much more human. He wasn't warmer or softer than I had become tune to. _I _was colder._ I _was harder.

My hands flew to my face. I felt perfect skin underneath my perfect fingertips.

"Edward-"

"I am beyond words for my actions! I am in the deepest remorse! Bella, love, even if you forgive me, I never will."

"Edward-"

"I could have killed you! I swore I had shyed away from such actions, but I was not strong enough-"

I crashed my lips on his this time. I had to get him to shut up. I wasn't at all angry. It was my stupid fault. I was the one who wanted to give my vampire some heroine.

"I love you Edward." I said finally breaking apart. God, making out was going to be so much better now that there was no need for me to breathe air.

"And I you." My Edward said.

"Edward, I'm curious..." I didn't want to look in the mirror. I was afraid. "Am I..." I was never the vain type. "Beautiful?"

"Bella," Edward lifted me into his lap. "You were always beautiful to me. Never were you unattractive to me." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"But Edward." I leaned back into him. "Am I pretty?"

Edward chuckled.  
"To say you are more beautiful now, would be insulting your previous apperance."

"Edward." I growled.

"If you don't like my answer, why don't you look in the mirror?"

I was scared. I don't know why, idle what-if's ran through my head.

What if I'm the only vampire who didn't turn pretty?

Before I could decide whether I would ever look into a mirror ever again, my favorite future-seeing vampire popped through the door.

"Oh Bella! Your awake!"

Edward released me, so Alice could hug and kiss me as if I had, well, almost died.

"Oh! I knew you were going to be fine! But I couldn't believe what you did to me Bella!" Alice held me arm length's away and frowned. "I actually started to doubt myself!" She hugged me and kissed me again before giving me another stern look. "It was an extremely irresponsible thing to do Bella! Making yourself bleed! And letting the blood get so close to Edward mouth! Bella, I am so glad that you fell in love with Edward, because any other vampire would have sucked you dry!"

I only stood there in shame as Alice countinued to lecture me. Finally I heard her rambling end with, "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I don't know." I said looking at the ground. At the time it seemed like a good idea. Now it just seemed really stupid. Then something occured to me.

"How long have I been- er, out?"

Alice unbelievibly smirked. A cocky, proud smirk.

"They-" Alice glanced over to Edward."-didn't belive me. Said it was impossible. But I saw and I knew." She turned to speak to Edward. "I told you so." She pronounced each word with power and emphasis.

"How long was I out?"

"A day Bella, barely 24 hours."

* * *

I thought I was done with this story. But this scene popped in my head and demanded to be written down. It may countinue. These vampires won't shut up, can't do anything else but write bout them. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaleb! Your a vampire, do something to shut _them_ up!"

"Do you realize your talking to a figment of your imagination?"

"Yes... Kaleb? Kaleb!... Stupid vampires."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Twenty-four, hours?" I whispered. I looked out the window, and there shining a slight orange was the moon.

"Maybe the morphine sped it up, we don't know why, but you didn't scream at all. It didn't seem like you were in any pain. So we can only guessed the morphine did work." Alice said backing out slowly.

"Edward," I began slowly, "-not that I don't realize, but what _happened_?"

Edward looked at me through his lashes and and then out the window examining the moon.

"First, care to tell me what _you_ were thinking?" He said, but I could hear the slight edge in his voice.

I suddenly felt _really _stupid. I sat there quietly debating wether to tell the truth or plead insanity. I heard him groan after a while.

"What would I trade to read your mind..." He asked rhetorically.

"I was... helping you cheat on your... diet." I said in an incredibly small voice. Stupid vampire ears.

"Cheat... on my... _diet_?" He said incredulously, struggling with the words. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Isabella Swan, what were you thinking?"

I lowered my gaze and decided to examine the bed spread.

"Hmm, I wonder how long that will last." Edward said touching my cheek. Then I realized that I could not feel the flush in my cheeks. Or at least the blood in them.

"What?" I asked as my hands flew to my cheeks.

"You can still blush. It's faint, but it's there."

I couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"Is that my superpower? The only vampire with the ability to blush?" I couldn't help the disappointment that leaked into my voice.

"Don't be silly Bella. It's just the blood you still have working in you system. Maybe I should enjoy this while it lasts."

He rolled on top of me, this time though not caring to be careful with his weight. I could feel gravity working to firmly press his body against mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the most idiotic, oversensitive, and beautiful creature in the world, and I love you." He pressed his lips gently to mine. "The moon envies your beauty, and the stars your eyes."

"Romeo," I said, taking his face between my hands. "Shut up and kiss me." True his speech probably did bring the remainder of my blush but I enjoyed this power of finally being able to hold him to me.

"Oh." I said finally breaking us apart.

"What, love?" He asked letting his nose skim my collarbone.

"Get off."

Edward gave me a look and then rolled off. I stood up and spoke clearly.

"Emmett."

My bear of a brother was in the room before I could blink.

"Yep?" He said grinning wildly. He came up to me and gave me a fierce hug. I heard a slight growl of annoyance from behind.

"It was true." Emmett said letting me go.

"What?" I asked.

"I couldn't hug you that hard before, because I would have broken every bone in your body."

I smiled and then hugged him harder.

"Whoa, easy Bella, you got some muscle now." I flashed my teeth.

"Emmett, can you help me with a problem?"

"Anything, what'd you need?"

"I have a really bad itch." I said, I thought I saw Edward raise his brows out of the corner of my eye. "I'm itching to arm wrestle someone. You think you can help with that?"

"I bet she beats you." Jasper said appearing out of nowhere.

"I want to see this in person." Alice said bouncing next to Jasper.

"Bet you _I_ win." Emmett said, a wild smile on his face. He dropped down on the floor and held up his hand in a challenge pose. I smiled, and dropped down on the floor also.

The room went still, and held they all held their breath. I had landed in the perfect push up position. I smiled to myself, before mirroring Emmett's pose.

"I'm gonna miss you tripping all over the place." He said gripping my hand. I should say devoured my hand with his, it was huge!

"I bet this looks really comical." I muttered.

"Not as funny as Emmett and Alice arm wrestling." Edward said, hovering over me.

"Okay!" Alice said loudly before anyone said anything else. "Begin in three ...two ...one!"

I kept my eyes on my hand. Or better yet Emmett's. And to my shock, whether I was prepared or not, I held our hands in the middle.

"Whoa." I breathed. Was I really that strong?

"Alice who gonna win?" I heard Jasper ask.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I said turning my head to them. But I saw Alice frowning. Jasper looked embarrassed.

"I guess I have to get use to that." He said quietly.

I turned back to Emmett and stared him down.

"Bella, no offense, but your eyes look kinda creepy."

I heard a 'HAH!' as our hand slammed into the floor. And I heard the annoyed growl of two- no three vampires.

I stood up and twisted my head this way and that. My eyes? Why did my eyes look creepy?

"Bella, it's okay." Edward said holding me. I saw Alice sigh and pull out a mirror. I stepped out of Edward embrace, and walked toward Alice.

This was it. The mirror would show the physical change I had had. I took a deep breath. I realized that this nervousness was something I had to get use to. It was all in my head. Yet it coursed through my veins in an odd way. My heart was not pounding. I wasn't sweating, and my breath was even. No, a deep breathe was what calmed down a nervous living body. It would do nothing to this granite hard one. But yet it calmed my mind.

And so I took the mirror. Edward stood behind me with his hands on my on shoulders.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

But I saw the monster I had become. The perfect predator, as he put it once. I saw the rubies my eyes had become. The brilliant red they shone with. I saw the eyes of Victoria flash back at me. The eyes of Jane. The eyes of a monster. Not the eyes of my family, my angels. These eyes became wide as I looked into the mirror. I saw the golden eyes of Rosalie and Edward reflect in the mirror. My eyes were devilish compared to theirs.

"Is my throat suppose to be burning?" I asked in a small voice.

The room stood still. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes." Alice whispered quietly, smiling.

"Because I can't feel a thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper was in front of me before I could blink.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked through his teeth.

I was getting annoyed for some reason, I didn't know why.

"What I'm saying is you guys over exaggerated." I quipped.

"You don't feel the pain?"

"Nope. I don't feel a pain or anything." I could feel the anger rising, as I tried to keep a cool head.

"You mean to tell me," Jasper said slowly, like he was trying to calm himself too. "-that if we let you go in to town, you won't feel the urge to _bite_ anyone?"

I thought for a second and then responded.

"I think I would even be able to shake a few hands."

I heard the snarls, and saw teeth flash. I was really mad, and I felt like hurting something too.

Jasper stormed out of the room, and I heard Emmett regain his sense of humor first.

"Don't pull an Edward, that TV is brand new!"

I followed him, and to my surprise I caught up to Jasper. I twirled in front of him and stopped him.

"Why are you so upset? What did I do?"

He glared at me with black eyes.

"It's not _fair._" He said coming up to me. "I have tried. I have tried to resist the diet I have lived with since... I was created. It's so hard for me. And whether they like it or not, I am a fighter. I hate feeling so weak. Slipping up so many times!" He turned around and another roar filled the house.

"I'm doing this only for Alice." He said turning back to face me. "She is my life. Alice is the most significant thing in the world to me, and I would do anything, _anything_ for her." I was happy again, blissful. I thought of how much I loved Edward.

"And finally I wasn't going to be alone. Maybe I would get better at this if someone else was suffering with me. Bella, do you understand how hard it was for me not to kill you? I was hoping you would forgive me, if you felt the pain I go through. If _anyone _is more relieved you are a vampire it's _me_!"

"Oh, Jasper!" I said softening up. "Are you still upset about that? It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was! Nobody else lunged at you! No one else forgot you mean more to Edward than anything. I would have murdered anyone who so much as_ thought _to lay a _finger_ Alice! And I tried to _kill_ you!" He turned around and kick the couch. It went flying into the wall. That is when I realized we weren't alone. Rosalie and Alice lingered on the stairs. Emmett stood protectively in front of the plasma, and Edward between me and his piano.

"_Why_ Edward let me live is the most inconceivable..."

"Jasper, I'm sorry but what do you want me to do? And know that I have forgiven you completely. And who knows, I haven't met any humans yet! Maybe I'll feel like ripping Charlie's throat out the next time I see him!" I yelled, and then I stopped. Charlie. Renee. Jacob.

"That's enough." Edward said. He came to me and took me in his arms- completely unnecessary. I saw Alice walk up to Jasper and stare into his eyes.

I was sad. But the tears never came.

"Put me down Edward." I said, though I could have easily hopped out of his grasp. "Take me to town. I need to know."

"Emmett." I said as Edward put me down on my feet.

We were going in to town. And if I as so much considered killing someone, well, let's just say hello to penguins.

"Do you want to take a car, or is running fine." Edward ask heading slowly for the door.

"Running will do."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I thought about Breaking Dawn, and realized I just wasn't done with this story. And as soon as Breaking Dawn hits peoples hands, no one will care about this story. So let's see how far I get.


End file.
